


No More. Continuation - Will

by ThroughLeavesOfGreen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Percy, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughLeavesOfGreen/pseuds/ThroughLeavesOfGreen
Summary: Fanfic/Continuation/Epilogue of the fic by EngravedInTheStars called "No More."Percy Jackson and co. have gone dark, displacing the Olympian gods.What is Will's take on all of it?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	No More. Continuation - Will

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No More.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151213) by [EngravedInTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngravedInTheStars/pseuds/EngravedInTheStars). 



> My first work to be written for AO3. Wish me luck.  
> Un-beta-ed.
> 
> **I have not read the entire book series so please excuse any errors.
> 
> (Based on a comment that someone brought up on the original fic, so I would also like to thank Jade_Chocoberry.)

Will has helped each of them. He had cried when Percy and Nico left. Percy had been so kind and Nico had seemed interesting... but Annabeth put it best, they had to be taken down, they were hurting people. Jason and Piper went after them, at Annabeth and Chiron's request. Somehow Will knew they wouldn't come back, a bit instinct as the child of the prophecy God. He healed those who came to him and kept his mouth shut. He heard about Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. He had stopped crying at this point. He also knew that Leo had disappeared... and Leo had been close with the rest of them... At this point, Will had stopped talking. He felt like Cassandra in Troy, premonitions with no one listening. Will bit the bullet and went to visit Rachel. When he got there she was in the doorway, shaking her head. "If you're hoping to find solace, I can't give you any..." Will cracked a wry smile. He asked her what she knew, and what she could tell him. Rachel sighed and explained that it would all work out... violently but with a new sort of world in their wake. Will realized that was all she was going to tell him. It settled his stomach a bit. He asked one last question as he walked out the door... "Annabeth's next isn't she." It wasn't a question really, he already knew the answer even as Rachel nodded. By the time dinner rolled around, Annabeth was missing. Will started spending less time at his duties and more time with Rachel... they would get lost in hypothetical futures... and sometimes they would just get lost in silent thoughts. A messenger came from Chiron, requesting Will to return, new campers... hunters of Artemis had arrived. At this point, no one had noticed Will and Rachel hadn't eaten in weeks... Will came out and healed people, but he never slept anymore, never recharged. He still smiled, but it was rarer. No one knew what had happened. Rachel did, he had seen the future, and he was unprepared for what he saw. He was consumed by it. He started to see the past as well. Everything came to him in flashes, what his friends had done, and what they had seen before. He had seen Thalia, miles away, kill her first victim. He had sight beyond Rachel's reach, and she respected that. He was able to call the future and see every outcome. This brought his own sort of madness, the others had seen futility through experience, Will had seen it throughout history. He left after the first time he stopped time. He had stopped the sun in the sky for a moment, and every Helios and Apollo kid felt it. He left without a word.  
This might have been what broke Chiron, the sunshine boy breaking. Rachel followed after him as he visited each of the shrines, Ababeths creations. He, and by extension Rachel, kept their distance from the others. They approached Rachel first, Olympus had fallen, and they needed a deity of Prophecy. She accepted but remembered that Will was still out there. She may have lost him, but he would surface soon. She was the only one who held onto herself, it was easier as a noncombatant. Spot the trouble and point, so she did. Soon she spotted Will. He was alone, and so she went to him. He smiled the same wry smile from years ago, when he had first accepted what was to happen. "I've stopped aging, I can barely see what's in front of me anymore without seeing the echoes of what has been, and flashes of what might be... I've tried to save people, sometimes a success. I've tried to avoid fate, switch to a less likely future... that's not actually possible you know." She saw a broken young man, truly different from the others she was now with. He broke not because of the gods, but because of his fear of himself. She wondered if there was a place for him among them.  
Rachel invited Will with her and he accepted. The 10 stared at Will. None of them looked the same as they had, but they did not seem to carry the same madness he had seen in visions a while back. Do not mistake him, they were just as powerful though. Percy addressed him "Why would you join us?"  
Will had no answer. He knew he did not fear the power he felt coming from them. 

He did, however, need to push against it, assert his claim. He glanced at the sun, squinting, and stopped it. A practically unnoticeable change for mortals, but the new gods felt it. Annabeth, their queen, Jack of all trades, approached Will. "Healing. Memory. Time. The sun." Will felt a fire in himself. She didn't need to say more. It fit like an old shoe he had lost in the back of his closet he hadn't cleaned in years. The sun jerked and resumed its path across the sky. Will set to work in his new position. He felt needed again. In control again. He used his abilities to heal those his peers defended. Revenge only helped so much. He set up a hospital where all were welcomed. He used the best medicine and the best methods for healing both the body and mind. If someone was attacked, the other gods dealt with the perpetrator, he dealt with the victim. He didn't try healing the gods, but every other person he saw left healed. Maybe he took a memory here or there, maybe he stopped time for a moment, keeping someone from bleeding to death. He did his best. He alone balanced out the hunter nature of the other gods. He did what he had always enjoyed, what had fulfilled him. He healed.  
It wasn't long before Nico came to him. Will was confused. The only other gods who visited were Rachel and occasionally Annabeth. Rachel when she needed a friend or second opinion on the future. Annabeth to bring him victims, and stay for herbal tea. Will wasn't sure why Nico had come. "Sunshine Boy," was all Nico's shadow said from the doorway. Nico solidified and his dark eyes shimmered. Will was surprised... He had only seen such a thing long ago in possible futures... what had been happening in that one... ah yes, they had been together... together... and Will had been dying.  
Will shook his head trying to be rid himself of the memory. Nico finally spoke, hoarse from disuse, "I wanted to see who saves the victims, he who keeps them from inviting themselves into my halls." Will didn't know what to say. That was of course one way of putting his work, albeit a rather dark perspective. "I heal," was Will's quiet response. Nico shockingly let out a dark chuckle, not completely devoid of life. Nico leaned over the desk, staring at Will. Will stuttered, one of his remaining human traits, and mumbled a question, "Tea?"  
Nico chuckled again, settling into the patient's chair at Will's desk. Will spun around with a hot cup and a box of teas, which caused Nico to raise an eyebrow. Will grabbed his best guess for Nico's taste... What kind of tea were you supposed to serve the Ghost King, Lord of the Dead?  
... The tea sat on the table, cold and forgotten. Nico and Will sat across from each other, each raw after their conversation. It has been several times now Nico had visited. He even got some of the others to come. Will already had Annabeth on the brink of a breakthrough, and having just had one with Nico, Will thinks it might be good for all of them. Will picks up the tea which warms in his soft glowing hands. Nico downs the rest like a shot. "Next week?" asks Will. Nick chuckles, a real one this time... "Tomorrow?" Will is surprised, he's never had two “talks” in a row. Nico continues, just as curt, "Dinner?" Will is more surprised, but not for long, a memory tickling, or more so, two. In both Nico is too close, and his eyes are shiny. Will miss, "Sure."  
As Nico fades into the floor Rachel pops her head in the door. "Y'know I could always see this point, even back before Annabeth left..." Will smirked... He should have known...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading. Please give a kudos!  
> Also, feel free to comment or DM if you really liked it.


End file.
